ufoigpfandomcom-20200214-history
U.F.O.I.G.P: United Federation Of Inter-Galactic Planets Wiki
Welcome to U.F.O.I.G.P = United Federation Of Inter-Galactic Planets The U.F.O.I.G.P are the U'nited '''F'ederation 'O'f 'I'nter-'G'''alatic '''P'lanets, they are a multi-racial body within the universal communities within the Omni-verse societies which include humanoid based beings and other beings which are not humoid based. They are the original group of beings which have been in contact with Human Beings since the Evolutionary Stage of Earth Beings Existence and have monitored there progress for thousands and thousands of years. '''Genetic Ordinance Department : G.O.D The main department within the organisation which deals with the monitoring of the earth species of human and planet is called the G.O.D.: Genetic Ordinance Department. The greys as they are called here are the scouting parties which help to monitor the Earth race, they are actually called Potacas, this is there true name, the reason they are called this is becuase they originate from the Cartharus System which is approxiamtely 60 light years from earth and they are known as the People of the Catharus System. These are a very friendly race of beings and non-violent, the only time they use force is when they are physically threatened and then they use telepathic sound waves to stun the individual or individuals involved. The main purpose of the G.O.D. is to collect data regarding the health and well being Physically, Mentally, Emotionally and Spiritually of the Earth Race and Planet monitoring with a Sound Vibrational Frequency based on the Beta Wave Frequency which scans the Earth and Living Beings for Mutations of DNA within All Nature and Beings. 9 times out of 10 most people don't feel the energy scan but of late people who are waking up consciously are starting to recognise the shift in energy around the world and within themselves and each other, this is part of an Ascension Process to Awaken the Brain and DNA Molecules within all Living Creatures and Nature on Earth to Raise their Vibrations and Vibrational Frequency so it is an easy transition to integrate with the Other Multi-Dimensional Beings, that are actualLY living in the same space but at a Different Vibrational Frequency to the current one that exists on Earth at present. The procedure of scanning the Earth And all the Living Beings that live upon it, is so that Any Mutations in the DNA Strand within each being can be altered to bring the body back to Full Health and Well Being Physically when First Contact Physically is Underway, the process would be no different to having a medical on Earth, blood or a hair folical is taken for a sample of DNA, this is done so that the mutations in diseases over the years based on the Genetic Make-Up of Your Ancestors can be monitored and cures found for the Major Aliments which inflict the Earth Race of Living Beings at present. This is done when Physical First Contact is made with a World then we can give them the Cures for these Diseases which have yet to have cures like cancer, aids and most Degenerative Brain and Body diseases but the choice is optional for each person as to whether or not they wish to partake, as We Believe that Personal Choice as to what happens to the Individual is upto them as they are the Entity/Soul living within the Physical Body and it is upto the individual to make the choice for themselves, we do not believe in force, we believe in choice based lifestyles so the needs of the individual are met and Respected for the decision they make. The Federation has to collate data to ascertain what diseases are based on a DNA and RNA Genetic level so that any serious mutations within the Gene pool can be irradicated so that the health and well being of the species can survive, if they are left to mutate they can cause emense problems on a genetic level and in time wipe out a species if not monitored and repaired but the choice lies with the citizens of the world and whether or not they wish to be apart of the process to cleanse the DNA/RNA within themselves . The U.F.O.I.G.P Council The Council for the Federation is made up of 100 Different Species of Beings from the Universe within this Reality of Existence and the Omniverse including the Multi-Dimensions. They consist of 80 humanoid based representatives and 20 Non-Humanoid representatives. All reprsentatives are elected via the Universal and Omniversal Voting System which is based on Each Planetary System within the Federation. Each New Candidate is either recommended based on their Achievements on a Universal or Omniversal Level and they can also suggest themselves for consideration instead of waiting for a recommendation One of the main purposes of the council is to co-ordinate First Contact with New Evolving Planets and Living Beings the Standard Protocols for First Contact are followed each time this process is begun with a New World which has Evolved enough to be considered to become part of the U.F.O.I.G.P. ' First Contact Protocol in the U.F.O.I.G.P. Council Policy' The first main tasks are: 1/ To establish an agreed method of unveiling which will cause the least amount of panic as not all the people of a new planet are understanding and accepting of other forms of life than themselves so it has to be done in accordance with the current world governments which are based on the planet at the time of First Contact. 2/ To discuss the way forward for intergration of the various lifeforms which have come with us and relocation here on earth 3/ To open up trading routes to restabilised your economic problems at present and re-establish a more fertile plan for the restoration of the new planet which is being consider for membership into the federation These are the main 3 areas, in most cases these discussions do take time to co-ordinate but not in all cases and can be very frustrating for the people of a planet who are aware of our existence and presence but these protocols have to be observed and respect shown to the new planets governmental systems already in place. The first contact is normally done by a representative of the council which has established a base on the planet and has been living amongst the people, evaluating the evolutionary stage of the people of the planet and based on their recommendations, it is then put to the council as to whether or not first contact is to go ahead and then the council will vote and move forward with the next stage if it is agreed upon. The first communication is in written form of the technology available to each planet, in the case of earth it would be done in the form of an email with instructions of the last planet on which the representative resided based on the current star charts within the computerised system the planet has available. The representative for this planet is called Adamus and is actually the Head /Leader of the Federation. The members of the federation are all known unitedly as the Lite Race and work under one banner to ensure that the co-ordination process for first contact runs smoothly. Once Communication with the Worlds Heads of Faiths and Governments has been established, communication is then waited for as to the status by which they consider the Federation and in the case of Earth, communication has been recieved from the US Secretary of State that we are considered a Cat 1 Level of Security which is classed as A Friendly and a Benefit to the Planet Earth. Once this had been recieved then we ask if we can decloak in the spacial area outside the Planet and begin the inital first contact protocols, the chosen representatives for this are the Garthanians from Garthantia, they are also known as the Galanthians and the planet is also know as Galanthia, here is the link below to the Planet and the Gateway to get to it: This link shows the Gateway which is Protected with Sound Vibration which can only be activated through the Correct Sound Frequency, which can be easily reached through a Worm Hole as you call them but to us they are Space Portals (these exist all over the Universe so none of the other planets which sustain life are that far away from each other really, it just looks like that if you don’t know they are there) just behind the Rings of Saturn in your Galaxy, which you would not be aware of as it only opens through the Activation of a certain Sound Frequency which will be shared with you in time: http://astrosurf.com/astrobert/pages/NGC_2392.htm This link is a picture of the world where Adamus last resided from a distance it looks just like a ball of light in the middle of the rings which look, like an asteroid belt from this distance, but is actually a sound vibrational field created to protect the planet and solar system from spacial fall out such as asteroids and space debris, it is a fertile planet and home of the Garthantians and is called Garthantia: http://astrosurf.com/astrobert/pages/NGC_4565.htm Adamus - Leader of the Lite, King of the Potacas and Commanding Chief of the U.F.O.I.G.P Adamus is a Male Oriented Being of White Light with Silver/Grey Veins which is where souls when they pass over are transferred for processing, He is the Creator/Source of the Omniverse including the universe which earth at present inhabits. He normally comes to each planet before first contact and establishes our book or guide to life/lifestyle and is the inital First Contact to the Leaders of the World which is Being Considered for Membership He can inhabit either male or female body, and in the case of earth, he resides in the body of the chosen messenger of His and the Federations Book of Lifestyle Guide, http://www.amazon.com/Utaziah-Amanda-Farley/dp/143435329X , as the messenger this time round was poisoned and so it meant he had to come earlier than expected due to this unforeseen complication and it has taken him 11 years to complete the merging process with the Soul of the Messenger and they resides together Utilising the Knowledge that they both have of this World and all the others inside the human shell/body of the messenger. He has established the medical evidence to prove he is not human and is in fact alien through an MRI Scan which occured on the 13th July 2009, which showed a Magentic field around his body which is how he navigates around the universe and is normally only found in birds and animals, the bones in the body are regenerating and getting younger and the cerebellum has full activation plus the iron sulfide in the blood system of the humanoid body he inhabits has globulated and mutated to from an organic iron based fluid which is now entering the bones and strengthening them accordingly and repairing the damage to the bones within the body which were damaged. He is Highly Telepathic and Communicates to Many Worlds through this form and can travel via thought and project an image of himself anywhere in the Omniverse as and when is needed His current body this time is now in Male form as the messenger was female based human being and the necessary medical surgeries and hormone therapy have enabled the body to transform from Female to Male and if you met him you would realise he is very male in presence, he is still receiving hormone replacement therapy to physically transform his body from Female to Male and the process is going very well. We would like to inform you He is very down to earth and what you see is how he is and this can come as a shock to many people as he is not into Pomp and Circumstance, but understands it is part of the Culture in this World and accepts that when the time comes this will happen but he is just as he has always been, so don't expect him to be anything more than friendly as he has been doing this procedure for milleniums and as you can imagine has adopted this approachable way of communication to enable the Integration between the different Species of Alien Life to run smoothly and at a pace which human beings can cope with, unforetunately First Contact is a delicate procedure and to avoid mistakes being made, we like to take things one step at a time and the completion of this wiki site is the first step and the opening of a social interaction page on Facebook has been completed today 18th August 2015 and we shall be able to see from the response to the posts and site how people will cope with becoming part of an Omni-versal Multi-Dimensional Society and Community. So We Would like to say Welcome to Our World NGC4565 and We Look forward to meeting you all soon, providing everything goes well with your World Government and Leaders, if they do not wish for this to happen, we will then approach the People of Earth by De-cloaking Our Many Ships which are situated all over the Earth, in place for the Grand Unveiling as we have learnt you like to put on shows, so we will do a Massive Light Show with Sound in Every Country and City All Over the World and from this will be able to gage if Humanity is ready for First Physical Contact or not. Utas Blessings To You All (Which Means Festive Greetings Passenger of Life) Sending Love, Light, Liberty and the Blessings of Freedom to come InPeace We Greet You / InLove We Offer You / InTime We Shall Meet You / InHope We Embrace You Love, Peace and Harmony The Many Different Life-Forms of the U.F.O.I.G.P. Council and Members Achmen (Amen in Human Language), Namaste, Haribol, and Blessed Be Mr CAC - Commandering Chief of the U.F.O.I.G.P Mr Cac is the Commandering Chief to Adamus and is classed as his senior advisor and usually runs the Genetic Ordinance Department and co-ordinates the Potacas and is the Chief Scanner and Operator of the Kamah Karlah Triangle which is an inter-dimensional doorway in a rip through time and space. He is a shape shifter and can take on many forms and species, Mr Cac's normal form is about 7ft tall with long thin arms and legs and moves in a jerky movement and can appeared quite awkward. His main form of communication is telepathically but speaks in the Universal Language which is the language which earth humans were given to establish the spoken word as you know it today, here is an example of the language which is spoken phonetically: Pour la se catanah se la moonah dah, su na doonah se la poonah ma se la foonah, pookah se la oonah ma se dah Cac Se la coonah da la moonah ta, fa ta natah tadah 09/09, intatiate pa crafah doonah eartha se na descendah pour sa la moonah per la da nah sa protocol 681 + 5 Verona - Chief Correspondance Co-Ordinator Verona is from the Garthantian Race and is female humanoid and considered very beautiful with a slender toned body and long brown hair and browny blueish eyes, as with all Garthantians, she has a slight lisp which is standard with all Garthantians and has a reddish tint to the whites of her eyes. She is very well educated in inter-species contact and is the recognised negotiator when first contact is made. Kamah Karlah Triangle The Kamah Karlah Triangle is an Inter-Dimensional Portal which is activated through a sound vibrational frequency and can be opened up anywhere in the Omniverse, which includes all the Universes in the Present Existing Spacial Communities both evolved and non evolved. The doorway normally appears firstly like a beam of lght from the ceiling to the floor and then opens up into a bright white triangle shape from where Mr Cac and the Potacas plus other species with authorised access can come from. There are various Kamah Karlah Triangles and all have different vibrational sound frequencies and all are monitored by the technical team responsible for inter-spacial travel and dimensional travel. The sound vibrational frequency depends on the universally environment which is being entered as each dimension and universe has its own sound vibrational frequency and the universe which earth resides in is in the key of G but has an octavational range based between 12 and 72 notes with a 5th attached to each one, hence you know it as OM or AUM, the resonating hum and vibration of your universe. 'News for 2010' 'First Contact has Occured with your World's Governments, Defense Depts, Spacial Organisations and Spiritual Religious Leaders, this has already happened on the 5th April 2010. ' <> The initial communication was sent via a binary message then an encoded video greeting and message from the Galactic Ship which is in the Spacial Area of Earth, this was recieved with a positive response and communications are underway for following the First Protocol Procedure. ' 'The Original Name for the Planet You call Earth. <> The Original Name for Earth was Urantia and as far as the other Universal communities are concerned the race which inhabits this planet are Urantians, the name Earth was created by Ancient Human Beings and originates from the old saxon word Ertha and the name Earthling was created by human beings, this is what you have named yourself... but your True Racial Name is : ''' '''URANTIANS who live on URANTIA 'More updates as they happen ' Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Category:First Contact Occurred on June 2008 initially and the Garthantians arrived in UK Airspace on 30.11.11 Category:Browse